Unknown Powers of the Mind
by NeonRose-Galaxy
Summary: AU - Endless disagreement and a chance rescue turned a bickering pair into lovers. But was it all a dream? Ichigo x Ishida


**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Karakura Hospital, Nurse Arisawa speaking."

"Can I speak to Nurse Orihime please?"

"Who's calling?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. She phoned me this morning about..."

"OK. Just wait a sec and I'll put you through."

"Thanks."

"…………"

"Hello, Nurse Orihime speaking."

"Kurosaki here. How's he doing? Is he…"

"I believe it's the best for you to come here as soon as possible."

***

After five long hours on the plane Ichigo finally set foot in Karakura Town again. He rushed back here immediately from overseas when he received a call from Inoue, who works in Karakura Hospital.

He hailed a taxi quickly, got into it and hollered, "Karakura Hospital please!" to the driver who nodded in reply. Putting his briefcase beside him and staring out of the window, adrenaline rushed through him. Hope everything's alright, he thought nervously as he forced himself to calm down.

At the age of 18, Kurosaki Ichigo is already one of Japan's pre-eminent expert detectives. He owns his own company named Shinigami Detectives & Co., and their speciality is to solve the most difficult cases within a week, when all other detective companies take months to do the same thing. Nothing can get in Ichigo's way when he's determined to do something; the word "failure" does not exist in his dictionary – hence his successful career. He couldn't wish for any better, except for one thing…

His cell phone started ringing, startling him out of his lapse in concentration. He got the phone out of his trouser pocket.

"Kurosaki speaking."

"Kurosaki-kun! Please hurry to Karakura Hospital! He's…just hurry!"

"Wait…" But Inoue's already hung up on him.

"Hey can you speed up? I've just got an emergency call from hospital." Ichigo leaned forward and said to the driver who shook his head. The taxi soon came to a stop.

"We're stuck in a traffic jam at the moment." The driver explained and, as if on cue, the other drivers started to blare their horns loudly. For goodness sake, why now?

Ichigo got more and more impatient by the minute. Soon his patience ran out and he got out of the taxi.

"Keep the change!" he shouted to the driver and then sprinted towards the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital Ichigo found Inoue at the entrance, already waiting for him.

"You're finally here! Follow me!" she said as she leads him upstairs to Ishida's room. "I heard you flew back from an important meeting overseas?"

Ichigo then told her about his meeting with his client - how his client was about to sign the contract when he received a phone call from the hospital. But who cares about the contract right now?

Soon they arrived outside a private hospital room and Ichigo unceremoniously burst through the door, only to find a man lying on the hospital bed with a doctor by his side. Unbidden tears flooded into Ichigo's eyes, blurring his vision as they hurried to his bedside. The doctor shook his head in apology and left with Inoue, leaving them alone. His heart wrenched in pain as Ichigo forced himself to look at his lover, to acknowledge the fact that…

…Ishida was dying…

"I-is that you…Ichigo?" A faint whisper from Ishida as Ichigo wiped tears from his eyes. Ishida smiled painfully, his hand reaching out to touch his soul mate's own.

Ichigo held his hand tightly, desperately trying to warm up those too pale, too cold fingers. "I-I'm here. Ishida…How are you feeling?"

"I've never felt better!" Ishida tried to say, but his voice was laced with pain and sorrow. His hand instinctively reached upwards and touched Ichigo's face; his fingers padded their way across Ichigo's facial features, determined to imprint them in his mind forever.

"Will you miss me?" Rivulets of tears rolled down from Ishida's unseeing eyes. "Because I'll miss you…" He could feel the dampness of Ichigo's cheeks and he wiped his tears away. "Don't cry…"

"Ishida, I love you. Wherever you are, I'll always love you. Don't you ever forget that." Ichigo leaned down and lightly kissed Ishida's lips. "I don't want you to go…"

Ishida found strength to grin before his last lingering warmth faded away. His eyes closed tiredly.

"I love you too, Ichigo. Promise…Promise me that you'll never forget about m-me…"

Then Ishida was still, the room deathly quiet.

The dreaded monotone of the ECG sounded as Ishida's hand fell limply by his side.

Ichigo cradled Ishida in his arms, his agonised scream ripping through the hospital.

*******************

***Ishida***

"NO! WAIT!!!"

I startled awake with beads of sweat on my forehead. In the darkness I fumbled for my glasses and popped them on. Still feeling dazed, I lightly slapped myself awake and looked at the digital clock. It was half-five in the morning.

Not able to go back to sleep again I sat up and switched the lights on. I'm glad to find myself in my own bed in my own apartment. What the heck was that dream about? Why did I die like that in my own dream? Who the heck was that guy with the orange hair? Even as I struggled to remember the details and answer my own questions, my stomach started rumbling.

"Ah well, better make you some very early breakfast, shall I?" I mumbled as I patted my stomach. Then I switched myself into auto pilot: have a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, packed my briefcase and picked up the newspaper in the hallway. I went into the kitchen and my hands instinctively reached out for the eggs - fried them, then put them into a sandwich with some ham and vegetables. My hands carried my food and drink while my feet carried me to the lounge. My bum made contact with the couch as I switched on my TV and munched on my sandwich.

My life might seem bland, but I like it the way it is. I've no plan to change my life in the near future as of yesterday, but today - of all days - I found myself wishing for something different.

Time sure goes by quickly in the morning, because the next time I looked at the clock it was seven thirty; time to get to work then. By the time I got out of my apartment I've already forgotten about my dream, if not for the still lingering queasiness I feel...when I tried to recall what happened, nothing comes to mind.

Today's my first day at work so maybe, just maybe, something exciting might happen?

***

I arrived outside a concrete building with the words 'Shinigami Detectives & Co.' engraved next to the entrance. So this is it, the rumoured best detective agency in Japan.

But all I noticed was that the grey of the building matched my grim mood perfectly.

Sighing a little, I made my way inside the ground floor where a receptionist greeted me warmly.

"Hello! My name's Rukia, how can I help you today?" She has shoulder-length black hair and big, beautiful dark-blue eyes. She extended her hand and I shook it, noting her warmth compared to my often-cold hands.

"Hello, may I see Kurosaki Ichigo please? I'm due to start work here today and I was told to report to him first."

"OK just wait a sec…" She looked through her diary. "Oh so you're Ichigo's new assistant! This way please." She said as she motioned for me to follow her. We took a lift to the top floor of the building and we arrived outside a solid oak door on which Rukia knocked.

"Enter!" A strong, yet mellow voice shouted from the other side of the door. She pushed it open and we went inside. A man with bright orange hair stood up from his desk and walked over to us. He looked a bit familiar, but I don't recall ever seeing him before…his hazel-brown eyes rang a bell inside my head, but I still can't quite place what it was.

"Ichigo, a gentleman called Ishida Uryuu is here to see you! He's the new ---" Rukia started to say but Kurosaki butted in.

"Hello Ishida, are you gay?" said the orange-head, his expression neutral.

"HUH?!" My jaw instantly dropped; I was taken aback.

Rather than the usual "How are you" or "Nice to meet you", he 'greeted' me with an "Are you gay"???

"Sorry Ishida-san, my boss was only joking!" Rukia apologised profusely for her boss's behaviour but his expression stayed neutral.

"Rukia, please leave." At her disapproving look he added, "NOW!"

I watched her as she looked from me to him and back again. With a sigh she mouthed a silent "Sorry!" to me before she left the room. I smiled at her before my eyes swivelled back to Kurosaki again, trying my hardest to ignore his comment - not that I'm gay, mind you.

"What was that about?" I said testily, as if talking to a rascal.

His expression still blank, he said, "Well I just guessed from your long fringe that you'd be…you know. So are you gay?" he feigned innocence and asked again. What arrogance!

I started rambling, losing my self control.

"You prejudiced freak! Just because a guy has long fringe and that means he's gay? Now we're on that topic I-C-H-I-G-O (strawberry), with a name like yours you'd surely sound gayer than I look!"

He was baffled for a moment before his face cracked up with a huge grin.

"G-god…you sure c-can talk!" He spluttered between fits of laughter.

I flushed a bright red, saying nothing. Today's just become the worst day of my life…No way am I going to work for a bast**d like him. Deciding it's not worth any more of my effort, I turned to go but he grabbed onto my arms.

"H-hey I was only joking. Besides, I do prefer to work with someone who can argue than keeping quiet."

"…………"

"Please, I apologise." He bowed as I turned to face him yet again, careful to keep my expression free of emotion. I'll give him one last chance, just one…

Now all sobered up, he extended his hand out to me.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, chief detective of Shinigami Detectives & Co. Nice to meet you."

Deciding that this wasn't a joke, I shook his hand. He motioned for me to sit down while he grabbed both of us a drink. As we both sat and took a sip of our own drinks I looked around the room, enjoying the momentary silence. Soon we started talking about my job; as he explained what it involves and the possible dangers associated with this job, I can see that he's very conscientious when it comes to work…maybe his attitude's not so bad after all. Apparently he noticed my eyes wandering to the posters in his room, because he said:

"You like those posters? Rukia insisted on sticking them up. She says it makes the room livelier."

I nodded as I analysed his office. "Your room is spacious; the walls are beige but most of your furniture's a dark colour, which tends to make the room look bleak. Rukia's posters are vibrant in colour; hence they balance out the bleak effect."

"Wow you sure know your stuff…" He smirked mischievously at the annoyed expression on my face. His next insults had the fire of rage engulfing me.

"Why you ---"

My complaint was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. Unlike Rukia, this person pushed the door open without permission from the orange-head, who growled unhappily.

The door glided open and a head poked out from behind. His eyes focused on his boss right away.

"Sorry to barge in but…" Upon noticing me he smiled, looked back at his boss and continued, "A client wants to see you."

The other man groaned and went outside to greet his client, muttering "Sorry, won't be a second." to me as he left the room. I sighed, thankful to get away from his rude remarks, when a shadow fell across me. I looked up into a pair of brown eyes.

"Are you Ishida-san? My name's Yasutora Sado, nice to meet you."

I can only nod and shake his hand, mesmerised by his deep voice. Despite his tall, muscular build which could be overwhelming to some, his smile told me otherwise.

At my smile he added, "I'm Kurosaki's personal assistant; you'll be helping me for a bit until you know everything about how this place works. Don't worry; it's not as hard as you think – especially with a bright guy like you." He suddenly bowed and uttered an apology.

"Yasutora! Why are you apologising? You haven't done anything wrong!" I immediately started to panic. Is everyone in this place crazy like that Strawberry boy? My scowl must have been apparent on my face, because Yasutora lightly punched me on my shoulder.

"Did you think I was crazy? Because I'm not."

My attempt to laugh off my blush was abruptly ended with his next words.

"Seriously. There's nothing harder to get used to in this place than Kurosaki's sense of humour, so I thought I'd warn you first and apologise beforehand."

I stared at him. After what seemed like ages I finally blurted out, "Sense of humour? You call that 'Sense of Humour'?? It's more like 'f***ing bulls**t'!!"

He looked stunned and for a brief moment I thought he's going to beat me to a pulp for bad-mouthing his boss.

"I'll give you another chance. Did you really mean what you said?" No emotion in his voice. I shivered slightly at the sudden chill in the room.

"Yes. Every single word." I said defiantly and looked straight at him. I restrained myself from shrinking away as his beefy arms grabbed my shoulders. The room temperature suddenly pitched to a scorching five hundred degrees as I struggled to stay alive.

"Are…You…SURE?" He growled.

"For goodness sake, yes! How many times do I have to say it?"

Unexpectedly he grinned and let me go, causing me to stagger unsteadily.

A headache attacked me but, just as soon as it came, the pain faded away.

"Rukia always sticks up for Kurosaki." He said simply and grimaced. At the sight of Kurosaki at the door, we hi-fived each other in understanding and went to sit down, still grinning.

"Looks like you got to know each other already." Kurosaki said matter-of-factly and sat down beside Yasutora, resuming his 'working', serious attitude. "Chad, have you explained what I expect of him and every other person who works for me?"

"Yes, but some details need to be explained more in depth…" and with that we continued from where we've left the conversation earlier. The details were soon sorted and I was about to leave with Sado to go to my desk when Kurosaki spoke.

"I've known you for so long, but I didn't know you lean that way, Chad!" When I got his implication I blushed, to which he added, "Look, the pretty boy there's blushing for you!"

Kurosaki snickered as he effectively dodged two flying fists in his direction.

***

***Ichigo***

It was four o'clock in the afternoon when a phone call came in, requesting for us to be at the crime scene. I called for Chad to come to my room and briskly, as usual, his head poked out from behind the opened door.

"A case's just come in. Call Ishida here and we'll discuss how to go about it." I said. I know it was Ishida's first day at work, but it's also a chance to see if he's as able as his CV described himself to be.

When they both came into my room and finished the preparations we set off, eager to get today's work done. Following the directions given by the police, we arrived at the crime scene within ten minutes. I looked around the dimly-lit cellar and automatically Chad set about lighting up the place, but I stopped him.

"Ishida, you do the lighting as you're still inexperienced. Chad, work with me to find clues." I nodded at the police and added, "You can leave it to us, we'll lock up when we've finished."

"Sure Kurosaki-san, I trust you. We've checked the surrounding and it's safe, but if there's any problems then give us a call." The chief officer said before he left with the other policemen, leaving the cellar door open.

We resumed our work but I watched Ishida out of the corner of my eye. As soon as he's finished off the lighting – which was perfectly done, leaving almost no shadows – he started dusting the surrounding area for fingerprints, which was also immaculately done. Unexpectedly my eyes strayed and I found myself observing his features: his slightly pointy, lady-like chin, his lithe figure and his nimble fingers. Indeed he'll make a good housewife, I chuckled to myself.

"Who would make a good housewife?!" Ishida suddenly hollered at me. I looked from him to Chad and back, hoping they'd give me a clue as to what happened.

Chad's lips moved silently, mouthing his words. "Boss, you just spoken your thoughts out loud."

"Oh s**t!" I said out loud again. But wait…

"So what? You will make a perfect housewife, Ishida. Wanna do my housework for me?" I smirked at the now blushing Ishida. I suddenly found him immensely cute as he adjusted his glasses and retorted:

"Hell no, the first thing anyone would do is to pound you unconscious! I'd feel sorry for whoever marries you and cleans up your mess!"

I grinned, suddenly finding life much more exciting. "Charming! But I want no other apart from you to pound me…against the wall, on the floor, in my bed…take your pick!"

If not for Chad's sharp move, I would've lost a few teeth by now.

"Steady, Ishida. We'll get him back one of these days!" Chad half-joked and released Ishida's fist, which was at a shocking half-inch from my face. I watched on as he turned around and started tidying up the equipments, muttering "Just you wait…" underneath his breath. I caught a sniff of his shampoo as his hair brushed against my face.

Hence, the best days of my detective career has just begun.

********

***Ishida***

Goodness knows why I found myself here, sitting with Sado inside a bar and ordering a pint to drink. I'm not usually a party person and the thought of beer usually disgusts me.

We've been working together now for a month and perhaps, as expected, Sado became one of my best friends, and Kurosaki one of my worst. The little 'gathering' tonight is one of the few times per week we meet up ("A time of male bonding!" as Kurosaki puts it). This time round Kurosaki couldn't make it; he said he's got something to do. Talking about Kurosaki, that guy's just pissed me off big time today, which was perhaps why I agreed to Sado's invitation to the local bar.

"Take it easy!" He exclaimed as I gulped down my pint all in one go.

"You heard his mean comments to me today! All that rubbish about how I should cut my fringe and 'make an effort' to look more masculine!" I slurred as the alcohol hit my brain.

"You look fine! You know, sometimes you shouldn't take his comments too seriously; he doesn't mean it. What I've learned over the years I've worked with him was that if you get more stressed about it, the more he'd do it."

"God knows how you coped with it for so long, but ---!" A ringtone from Sado's mobile interrupted my speech. His face turned from merry to serious as he hung up his call and turned to face me.

"Kurosaki's found the criminal's hideout." Sado said and my mind cleared, alert. We rushed out of the bar to join Kurosaki, who's already waiting for us at the scene.

"As far as I know, there's only one person hiding in this warehouse. I've called the police; they should be here in a few minutes." Kurosaki whispered to us as we stand-by in front of the door. "At my signal, burst down the door and search, as to protocol. No killings unless necessary. Understood?"

We nodded and cocked our guns. Despite the urge to worry I found myself steady. We've completed all three cases successfully over the past month and no one sustained any injury whatsoever, but that doesn't mean I should let my guard down.

"Three…Two…One…GO!!!"

We burst in to the warehouse double quick time, but were shocked to find the warehouse empty.

"What on Earth…" Kurosaki uttered as he stepped carefully around in the warehouse. We walked back to back and observed 360 degrees around us. The place was indeed empty but Kurosaki was determined not to give up. "I've definitely seen the criminal coming into here. There's no other exit apart from that door, and the roof's too high for him to reach…"

"Maybe it's just a figment of your imagination, Kurosaki." Sado joked but we trusted Kurosaki – he's never been wrong.

"Let's spread out and see if there's anything suspicious around here." I said and we analysed the place for possible clues.

I decided to circle the inner perimeters of the warehouse while Sado and Kurosaki inspected the floor, when suddenly the light went out. A loud crash and someone's scream followed, then silence. Not daring to move I stayed silent, tuning my ears to the possible noises in the room. I only detected Sado's presence with his quickened breathing. Deciding it's safe for the moment I called out to him.

"Sado, you alright?"

"Ishida? Yeah."

"Where's Kurosaki?"

"I think he's fallen through a weak spot on the floor."

A weak spot? …

"I don't think it's as simple as that, Sado. Let's look for the hole." I said as I kneeled on the ground and relied on my sense of touch; soon I found a hand. Shocked, I pulled my hand away.

A voice.

"It's me. I found the hole."

I breathed easy. It was Sado's hand. But something's not right about the hole; it was far too…rectangular. My hand instinctively reached for the torch in my pouch.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He whispered as I switched on the torch. I was right.

There was a metal ladder descending into darkness from the mouth of the rectangular hole.

***

***Ichigo***

My head hurts.

That's the first thing I've noticed before someone covered my mouth with his hand. Something hard pressed against my temple.

"Don't you dare speak," A sinister voice whispered against my ear, "or your head will go…BOOM!"

Having lost my gun on my way down, I froze and let him drag me along with him to somewhere. As my eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness I made out that I was in a big empty room. Am I still inside the warehouse? No…this place seemed hollow compared to the compact warehouse. I remembered what happened: when I was searching the floor of the warehouse, the lights went out and the floor under me collapsed.

Which means I'm in the basement of the warehouse.

My mind laboured to think of a way to escape; my back and my right arm were numbed by the throbbing pain when I made contact with the concrete floor. If I made one false move, I have no doubt that this crazy maniac behind me would shoot me dead. He twisted my hands together behind my back while he dragged me to a stand-up position.

A light appeared somewhere above us. Judging from the small light source we must be in a very deep place indeed. The light illuminated a metal ladder descending from what looked like a rectangular hole.

Police? Or more enemies?

A boot appeared on the first rung of the ladder.

It was Ishida's. Followed by Chad's. They steadily descended along the ladder, oblivious to our presence. The gun was pressed harder against my temple, daring me to speak.

As they steadily descended downwards, Ishida started to shine his torch around him, perhaps in an attempt to explore the basement. I know it was futile though; judging by the echo of the 'clink' sound their boots made with the ladder, their torchlight would fail to land on a single solid surface. Ishida didn't give up; he continued to shine his torch around until the torchlight landed on my face. I shied away from the sudden dazzling light.

"GET DOWN AND PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!!!" The criminal's deafening holler echoed through the whole basement, along with the sound of a gunshot very close by.

***

***Ishida***

Our progress down the ladder was painfully slow as we didn't want to make any extra sounds. I swivelled my torch around, hoping to catch a glimpse of my surroundings. Please be alive, Kurosaki…

Eventually we neared the bottom of the ladder and I can see the floor of the basement. When I lifted my torch up to waist level, I was shocked to find Kurosaki's bruised face staring right back at me. Someone else was standing behind him, his head covered by a balaclava and his hand pressing a gun against Kurosaki's temple. Both of them were just a few meters away.

"GET DOWN AND PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!!!"

At the masked man's sudden holler Sado and I jumped the rest of the way down. We landed safely, but in my nervousness I dropped my gun and it backfired into a remote corner of the room, shocking us all.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME BOY! PUT THAT DAMN GUN DOWN AND RAISE YOUR HANDS!!"

We obliged without protest and put the gun and torches down; we're dealing with a dangerous criminal here. I made eye contact with Kurosaki and smirked lightly. "Glad you're alive", my eyes shone with the message. Kurosaki grinned back. Turning my head slightly to the side, I made eye contact with Sado out of the corner of my eye, both of us desperately trying to come up with a plan.

Suddenly my vision blurred and my head hurts, but I managed to stay still. Very soon the pain and blur disappeared again. I retrained my eyes on the criminal.

Sado spoke first. "We're not here to capture you; we're here to help you ---"

"LIAR. WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE GUNS WHEN YOU'RE HERE TO HELP ME??"

"The guns were just a defence, depending on the need to use it. We're here to help; release Kurosaki first and then we can talk."

"KUROSAKI, YOU MEAN THIS GUY? RELEASE HIM? NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR YOUR TRICK!!"

Sensing this approach is not going to work, I tried a different tactic.

"Why did you get involved with all this? Did you not regret what you've done?" I said, keeping my voice calm and my expression neutral.

"I HAD NO CHOICE. I WAS FORCED TO DO IT."

"By who? Where are they now?"

The criminal laughed. "LIKE IT MATTERS NOW. JUST LET ME ESCAPE AND I'LL NOT HARM THIS GUY."

Suddenly, in the faint torchlight, I spotted the ends of a rope slowly descending from the rectangular hole, parallel to the ladder.

***

***Ichigo***

"…JUST LET ME ESCAPE AND I'LL NOT HARM THIS GUY." The criminal behind me shouted to Ishida and Chad.

"Promise?" Ishida asked. A sudden flicker in his expression caught my eye.

"DON'T BE SUCH A WUSS ABOUT IT. YES OR NO?"

Ishida creased his eyebrows, deep in thought. "It's not that easy to escape from here; the police are probably outside surrounding the warehouse by now."

"SO WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I SHOULD DO, SMARTASS??"

"…I can help you escape." Ishida whispered and his face twisted into one of pure evil.

My mouth involuntarily gaped in shock. What was Ishida saying? I glanced at Chad, whose expression mirrored mine exactly.

"What are you saying???" Chad's voice rang out but Ishida ignored him. His undivided attention was on the criminal.

"To tell you the truth, I don't care whether or not you kill that bastard in your restraint; he's always been treating me like dirt and I'm dying to have my revenge on him, so you'd just do me a favour. Rather than arguing and waste time, why not just pull the trigger and plan our escape from here?" Ishida's hauntingly calm voice echoed in my ears, chilling my bones. Chad was rooted to his spot, unmoving.

For the first time in my life, I started to feel helpless and frightened.

***

***Ishida***

I watched the criminal intently, waiting for his reaction to my proposal. After a long second of consideration he started laughing.

"GUESS I'VE GOT NO CHOICE BUT TO TRUST YOU ON THIS ONE, KID. WAIT, BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR 'FRIEND' OVER THERE?" He nodded his head towards Sado. My eye dashed quickly to the rope next to the ladder.

Second last rung…

Last rung…

There! The end of the rope's touched the basement floor.

"He'll be fine. He was just a bit shocked that's all. You loath Kurosaki too don't you?" I said calmly and turned my head to face Sado's. I desperately tried to relay my plan to him via my eyes.

Soon a devilish grin appeared on Sado's lips. "Sure, count me in."

"What? Why ---!" Kurosaki managed to utter in surprise.

"SHUT UP!!" The criminal shouted and cocked his gun. Kurosaki's mouth instantly clamped shut. My heart did a painful wrench as I fought to keep my anxiousness in.

"No need to get angry. In fact let's keep him alive as an insurance against the police. We can always dispose of him afterwards."

"FINE. WHAT NEXT?"

The criminal didn't say anything as I lowered my hands slowly. I glanced back at Sado and stared intently into his eyes.

"Sado, has Kuchiki arrived here yet?"

He nodded. "Yes, she should have arrived by now."

"WAIT! WHO'S THIS KUCHIKI PERSON?!" The criminal bellowed. "IF YOU'RE LYING TO ME YOU'LL NOT GET AWAY WITH IT!!!"

"Relax. She's our coordinator, a back-up. Didn't you know there's another secret entrance to this place? Look, here she is…" I said and pointed a steady finger behind the criminal. My other hand crept behind my back, slack and in Sado's view.

Following the direction of my pointing finger, the criminal turned round to see the non-existent Kuchiki. I clenched my other hand into a fist.

"NOW!!!" I hollered and lunged for the criminal's gun, while Sado simultaneously lunged for the criminal. The momentary loss in the criminal's concentration proved costly to him, as we succeeded in restraining him while getting a secure hold of his gun out of harm's way.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki?" I asked my comrade who nodded. "Look, the police are coming down as we speak."

Ten armed police rapidly descended down the rope and surrounded the criminal. They handcuffed him and pushed him back up to the warehouse. Some stayed behind to help us back up the ladder and others to investigate the place.

When the criminal was sent to the police station in a patrol car, I finally let out a sigh of relief. Sado stood beside me and gestured towards Kurosaki, suggesting a broken arm. I immediately tended to Kurosaki's wounds.

"I can't move my arm, it hurts ---!" Kurosaki winced in pain as I inspected his elbow. A weird bulge projected from his elbow and I recognised what it was.

"This might be a bit painful, but…my god there's a blue cat behind you!" I exclaimed as I massaged his arm slowly, my hands on auto pilot.

"A blue cat! Where?" he said and turned around. "Oi there's nothing there Ishida! What are you ---OUCH!!!" Kurosaki screamed in pain as I snapped his dislocated joint back in place.

"Ishida you bastard! You…"

"Can you move your arm now?" I asked and moved away quickly. Kurosaki moved his wrist; gingerly at first but gradually with more confidence. After all, I didn't get my first aid certificate for nothing.

"It doesn't hurt anymore! Thanks!" His cheerful grin made the last sliver of my worry fade away, although I was careful not to show my worry for him.

Suddenly dark spots filled my vision. I stayed still and it soon faded away again. I must be exhausted.

"Make sure you wash and disinfect your wounds properly when you get back home, otherwise it'll get infected…" I explained matter-of-factly and turned away.

"…Ishida, would you do that for me?" Kurosaki's hands on mine surprised me. I tilted my head to one side, thoughtful.

"Well yes, if you like." I said without looking back at him. "But why?"

"…………"

Before I can question him further, Sado put his hands on my shoulders and whispered into my ear, "Maybe he just need someone to talk to, just let him be."

I relented after a while. "Oh, alright! I'm sure I can take care of the orange-haired kid tonight." I said to Sado and we laughed at my small joke, turning back to Kurosaki.

"Who's the orange-haired kid?!" He feigned anger but laughed too.

The chief officer offered us a lift home, which we happily accepted.

When we got into the car – with Sado sitting in the front, me and Kurosaki at the back – I suddenly felt very tired and fell asleep. I didn't even notice when Kurosaki lifted me back to my apartment in his arms, not until his coat slid off me on the sofa.

When I opened my eyes and looked around, nobody was in my apartment.

***

***Ichigo***

I stood under the shower, enjoying the warm water flowing down my body. The water stung my wounds while I gently bathed them. Taking care to wipe myself dry, I stepped out of the shower to find my clothes missing. Instead, some fresh clothes were placed on the chair beside the bathroom door. Without delay I put them on and stepped out into the lounge.

"Ishida?" I called out and scanned the room, finally found him sitting on the other side of the lounge.

"Come here, I'll tend to your wounds." He said simply and I sat in front of him like a good child.

I watched him as he disinfected a graze on my right arm with iodine and bandaged it. Finding no wounds on my back, he proceeded to clean a cut on my temple. With his face so close to mine I can't help but breathe in his scent deeply; his fragrant shampoo lingered in my nostrils, intoxicating my mind. I then recalled his words from earlier.

"Ishida?"

"Yeah?" The other boy replied patiently, still dabbing at my wound.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

"Eh?" He stilled his hands and tilted his head to one side. "Well…"

I must've looked hurt because he immediately comforted me. His hands resumed their work on my wound.

"Don't be silly! Of course I don't hate you; I only said those words to get us out of a sticky situation. Here you go!" He said as he popped a plaster on my cut. His face still loomed close to mine, looking for other wounds on my face. He was so attractive in his own, slightly feminine way. Uncontrollably I leaned closer to him, mesmerised by the boy in front of me.

"Your breath is tickling my chin…" I whispered as I swiftly brushed my lips against his. "You've got such soft lips…" I remarked before I claimed them fully. To my surprise he kissed me back, but shortly after that he pushed me away.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said abruptly and stood up. Before he can move I grabbed his wrist to refrain him from leaving.

"Are you avoiding me?" I asked him, expecting him to say something, anything. But all he did was firmly shrugged off my hand and sprinted towards the bathroom. I realised that I was about to lose the chance to confess my love for him. I can't hold back anymore.

"I-I love you!" I exclaimed in my attempt to make him stay. He immediately froze in his footsteps. I watched his back as his shoulders gradually slumped lower.

"You must be too tired because you didn't realise what you were saying. Go to sleep Kurosaki…you can sleep in my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the sofa." He said before shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"Wait…" My voice faded away when I realised I was talking to empty space. I was sure that we loved each other; his eyes shone with love when we kissed. But to say that I'm 'too tired' to know what I'm saying?! I walked towards the bathroom door in silence and I leaned my ears against it. The sound of the shower can be heard and I imagined the water caressing Ishida's creamy white skin. I want to replace the water with my hands, and I could almost hear his moans as my fingers sensually touched a certain part of Ishida in my imagination.

Coming to a decision I quickly perked up, excited about my little 'idea' to make him realise my love for him.

***

***Ishida***

I stripped myself and stepped into the shower, letting the water flow down my exhausted body. I was in need of a massage but a good night's sleep ought to do the trick – not that I will get any tonight it seems. I heard a click of a door shutting; it was my bedroom door. Certain that Kurosaki's gone to sleep, I closed my eyes and let my caged feelings roam freely inside my mind.

When Kurosaki confessed his love to me I was shocked; aren't things advancing too quickly? We just met a month ago! Was he joking again? Even though I loved him too…but it's strange to have those feelings for another male isn't it? Even though back at the warehouse, all I wanted to do was to embrace him tightly, glad that he was safe; comfort him so that his anxieties fade away; return his love so that…so that…

I was confused, so confused that I failed to hear the bathroom door being opened and then shut. So confused that I didn't notice Kurosaki in the shower cubicle until his muscular arms wrapped around me, both of us naked.

"Kurosaki!!!" I screeched, surprised, shocked. "What are you doing here? GET OUT!!" His arms held me tighter.

"I'm here to prove my love to you." He whispered and started kissing my shoulders, my hair brushed aside.

"W-wait!!" My attempt to move out of his arms failed; there was no room for movement. When I tried to turn round and face him, he took advantage of that and pressed me against the glass, my hands instinctively reached out to prevent my face from making contact with its surface.

"K-Kurosaki, stop…nnnn!" I can't help but moan when his hand ghosted over my skin, finding my nipples and kneaded them. My head lowered just in time to see one of his hands wandering to my waist; my penis was responding to his soft caresses just above my oncoming erection.

"You don't want me to stop, do you?" he teased and cupped my erection with one smooth movement. At my wanton moans he fisted me harder, my body trembling with need. I blushed when I felt his hard erection pressing against my buttocks. Helplessly I melted into his touch as he alternated his kneading on my nipples while he stroked me. My knees almost buckled underneath me, and in that instant I realised I wanted him so badly. Supporting myself with one arm, my other hand crept behind my back and found its way onto his penis, stroking it lightly.

"Ahhh! You naughty boy, Ishida…" Kurosaki speeded up his pumping and so did I, both of us turned on by our delicious moans as it filled the air.

***

***Ichigo***

With his body trembling against mine and his hand on my cock, I felt as if I was on fire. He must be close and so am I…I want to thrust into him, to make love to him.

"Ishida…" I whispered as I removed his hand from my cock. Before I knew it, his hand grabbed my buttocks and forced my manhood inside him in one swift movement.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed in pain as he forced my cock deeper into him. I can't hold back anymore. I took over and grabbed his hips, bending his slightly to bury myself in deeper. His hands aimlessly grabbed at the slippery surface of the glass, looking for support as I thrust into him quicker and quicker.

He suddenly tensed and came, crying out my name as he did so. I screamed his name as I came hard straight after. Without pulling out of him I turned him round, but in the process I must've hit something inside him, because his grip tightened on my arms and he moaned in pleasure.

"You're so horny, Ishida. Want some more?" I teased as I lifted him up and stumbled out of the bathroom towards his bedroom. Intrigued by his reaction earlier, I experimentally rocked him on my already hardening erection, driving him crazy as he arched his back and cried out erotically.

"S-Stop rocking me! You're doing it on purpose!" He protested weakly as I pulled out of him and laid him on the bed. He blushed as I roamed his body with my eyes, taking in the stunning sight in front of me: his soft, creamy white skin, his perky nipples, his slightly quivering cock…He must have been embarrassed because he moved his hands to cover his erection, but I pulled them away. In the next instant my body covered his and we kissed passionately, pressing our heated bodies against each other. We moaned wantonly into our kiss as I grinded our erections together, slow enough to make us pant for more. Suddenly, with a hint of reluctance, Ishida pushed me away and looked into my eyes.

***

***Ishida***

"Why do you love me?" I murmured as I looked into his lust-filled eyes. I broke our hot kiss because I wanted to know, I NEEDED to know.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kurosaki cupped my cheeks and said, "I love you because you're so direct with your feelings. Also the fact that I can always tell what you're thinking, because your face is like an open book." He paused and smirked, "For example, now you're thinking "Please f**k me, Kurosaki!", right?"

My playful fists failed to hit him as they grasped them and raised them above my head. I admitted to him that it's true; every fibre of my being longed for his touch…

"…Whereas with you, I can never tell what you're thinking." I thought out loud. He gently stroked my cheek at my private thought.

"For you I'm willing to show my weakness; if you want to know what I'm thinking I'll show you now. Watch." He said as his emotions really surfaced on his facial features. His eyes were shining with love, his cheeks with a slight tinge of pink, and his sweet lips curved into a smile.

It wasn't hard to guess what he's thinking all right. "You want to lick…"

"…my 'manhood', right?" He finished for me. His lips connected with mine and his hands started wandering over my torso, tweaking my nipples and making me squeal in delight. "…Not quite…" He mumbled and parted my lips, our tongues entwined and dancing in our mouths. When he broke our kiss I panted lightly, anticipation radiating from my skin. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch on my body.

I can feel mini fireworks burst all over my body as he kissed every inch of my naked, heated flesh. Wherever his kiss lay I arched into the wonderful new sensation that is his fingertips and lips. My hands gripped the bed sheets under me tightly as he playfully licked the tip of my leaking erection.

"Nnnnh…A-ahhhhh!" I screamed in ecstasy when he engulfed me with his hot mouth. The sensation of being deep-throated was so pleasurable that I arched into his mouth automatically, almost choking him.

"I'm s-sorry!" I murmured in my haze, dizzy from the pleasure, so much that I struggled to hear his next words.

"It's OK." He said as he released my quivering erection. Then he blew lightly on it, and the sudden cool feeling had me moaning yet again. I can almost hear him chuckling as he resumed licking me.

"You're so easy to tease…" He said and sucked on my erection gently then harder. My hands grabbed his bright hair as he held my hips down and lightly fondled my scrotum.

Unable to resist anymore, I pulled him up to face me. He licked at the saliva that lingered at the corner of my mouth. My voice, now hoarse from all the screaming, said, "I-I'm close…take me, Kurosaki." In response to my words he started to reach down with his fingers to my opening, but I stopped him. I looked him in the eyes, too embarrassed to say my thoughts out loud.

"But…!" He uttered, reading my mind.

"It's fine, just hurry!" I said desperately, wriggling closer to him.

"Do you realise you turn me on so much…Don't be so wanton, Ishida." At my lusted gaze he finally gave in and lined his erection against my opening. He smiled at me reassuringly before he pushed inside me. I refused to show my pain as I muffled my screams; I breathed in deeply to ease the pain.

When he's sheathed me fully he said, "I hope you don't regret it Ishida, because no matter how loud you scream from now on, I'm going to f**k you until you're exhausted." He then grinned as he pulled gently out of me again.

"S-stop it with the dirty…mmmn…talk! Ahhhhh!" I managed to gasp before he suddenly thrust into me, hitting my prostate head-on. Encouraged by my ecstatic screams he thrust in harder, hitting that sweet spot again and again.

***

***Ichigo***

I tried hard not to orgasm just from the sound of his arousing moans. With my rhythm now steady, I lifted his hips, trying to reach him deeper. Ishida tried to cringe away.

"N-no more…! It's too…nnnh…deep! Ahhh it hurts!" My heart pounded harder at his protest, to which I replied:

"I…I told y-you…I'm…g…going to-to f**k you…no mat-ter how…much you s-scream!!" My disjointed words came out of my lips with difficulty, my voice laced with pleasure. Before he could protest again I grabbed hold of his cock and fisted it to the rhythm of my thrusts. His lustful cries increased in volume and his grip tightened on my arms.

"K-Kuro…I-Ichigo! I…I'm…nnnn…so c-close! I-Ichigo…AHHHHH!" he screamed as he came, spraying his cum into my palm. His rectum squeezed my cock in mid-thrust, sending me over the edge. I buried my head in his neck as I too screamed my orgasm.

"I-Ishida…U-Uh…AHHHHH! Mmmh…" I moaned as I rode out the rest of our orgasm. When his body stopped trembling I pulled out of him, my erection subsiding. I collapsed on top of him, spent.

Ishida pulled me up towards him and we locked our eyes in a gaze.

"You came so much inside me, I can still feel your semen leaking out of my…asshole." He grinned and pecked my lips lovingly.

"I can't help it; you're just too irresistible!" I said and kissed him back. Turned on once more by his moans as we kissed, I felt my cock twitching back to life.

"…Again?!" Ishida exclaimed as he felt it too. "Oh, it can't be helped…because I love you."

It was my turn to scream and arch my back as his tongue laved at my cock. Eventually both of us were so aroused, we did it again.

We made love to each other for the remainder of the night into early morning.

***

***Ishida***

And just like that, our shouts of insult turned into whispers of love, all within a few hours.

My alarm clock went off and I opened my eyes; it was six in the morning. When I got up from the bed a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me back down again.

"Where's my good-morning kiss?" A half-asleep Ichigo murmured at me. Sighing, I put my lips over his lovingly and we stayed like that for a few minutes. Eventually I got up again and pulled him up with me.

"Want to share a shower with me?" I asked mischievously and grinned when he got up in double quick time. We had a shower, got dressed and cooked our breakfast when my eyes suddenly clouded over, my hand almost dropping the frying pan.

Ichigo was beside me in a flash. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as I leaned into his arms. Slowly my sight cleared and I nodded an "OK" to him. A headache soon followed but I pretended to be fine. He told me to take a day off and stay home…

"…Because you saved my life yesterday, remember?"

"Thanks. I'll accept your offer then." I replied as I handed his briefcase to him.

"Make sure you have some rest, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ichigo said as he stepped out of my apartment. I gave him a goodbye kiss before he left, smiling.

Maybe I should visit my doctor later on today, just to be on the safe side.

********

A week has passed since I last visited the doctor about my frequent headaches and blurred eyesight. I can't believe what the doctor's just said to me. My world of happiness shattered into pieces, their shards piercing painfully into my heart.

"The best option is to remove the tumour as soon as possible." The doctor explained. "I must warn you; this operation is very dangerous. Your other choice is to go through chemotherapy."

"If I decided not to have either option, how much time do I have left?"

"One month at the most." He said sadly. "Five months with chemotherapy. I'm sorry, Ishida-san. Please call me when you've made a decision."

I nodded mutely and shook his hand, then left.

In the short fifteen seconds it took me to get to the ground floor on the lift, my heart hardened as I made my resolution.

********

***Ichigo***

A week has passed since Ishida last talked to me properly. I still can't figure out why he won't talk to me. When I asked Chad what happened, he said he didn't know.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Sado said, which wasn't very helpful.

"Because he's deliberately ignoring me! Every time I walk up to him, he just runs away!" I practically shouted in frustration.

Later on in the afternoon though, I finally got a chance to talk to Ishida alone.

I was sitting in my office when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted as usual. The door slid open and Ishida walked in.

"Kurosaki, here's some documents for you to sign. I'll leave now." He said as he rushed back to the door.

I stopped him just in time, banging the door shut and pushed his against the wall. He won't look me in the eyes.

"Ishida, what's wrong? Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked my lover worriedly.

"I'm not." He replied coldly.

"Yes you are…" He interrupted me before I could finish.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you." His voice was dripping with venom. "I hate you. I hate you for making fun of me, for looking down on me, for using me. I have hated you, I still hate you and I will continue hating you."

I was shocked at his words. "What are you saying?! What about that night when we made lo…"

"…When we had 'sex'? That was nothing. I needed someone then and you were there. You wanted it and I was willing, so why not?"

"How could you trash our love like that? Didn't you say you loved me?" I shouted, anger rising in my throat.

He shouted back, "Anyone would have said that after they had sex!!"

"You're lying!" I screamed and grabbed hold of him, shaking him, waking him up.

"I'M NOT LYING!" He screeched and tried to pry my hands from him, but I tightened my grip.

"SHUT UP!!" I continued to holler at him in denial. I was so immersed in shouting that I didn't notice Ishida had fainted, not until he became limp in my arms.

"I-Ishida?" I said, cradling him. He didn't wake up. Suddenly very frightened, I called for an ambulance.

***

***Ishida***

When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital bed. Kurosaki was holding my hand beside me and Sado was standing next to him, both looking at me.

"You're awake? Why didn't you tell me about that earlier?! We could've shared your pain together…" Kurosaki said and sobbed quietly.

"Tell you what…?" I said but then realised what he must've meant.

Sado started to shake his head. "Ishida, I thought we were your best friends? You could have told us and we would have helped you…"

"With what?" I retorted. "No one can help me now, Sado…I have terminal brain cancer. I've only got a few days to live, two weeks at most. Who could help me?" I said as tears slid down my face.

"But we could have made your life better. I would have taken time off to look after you!" Kurosaki said but I silenced him with my finger.

I let myself loose and relaxed, now that they know the truth. "That's exactly what I didn't want you to do, Kurosaki. I want you two to be free of worries and carry on with life, not to be hindered by my illness."

"Sorry but I agree with Kurosaki." Sado stated. "You should have told us about it, have more faith in us."

I feigned a smile and turned away from them, forlorn.

"Thanks. I'm tired, so can you guys please leave?" I said, closing my eyes. I didn't move until I heard the door shut behind me. My heart wrenched as I cried silently into the pillow.

It was the last time I'd see them with my own eyes.

***

***Ichigo***

The next time I visited Ishida, I was shocked to find him blind.

"The tumour grew large enough to suppress his optic nerves, therefore interrupting his vision." The doctor explained to me outside his room.

"Is there a chance of improving his vision?" I asked him desperately.

"Not unless we remove the tumour with surgery."

Disbelieving, I burst into Ishida's room and stood by his bedside.

"Who's there?" Ishida asked, his eyes unfocused.

"It's me, Kurosaki." I replied, trying to make him look at me. But his eyes just kept wandering away.

His hand reached out and missed me. He tried again. And again.

"Ichigo? Where are you?" He said with a hint of desperation in his voice. I immediately held his hand in mine and kissed his softly.

"I'm here." I said. His hand instinctively reached out and touched my face; it was as he's trying to build a pattern of my face with his fingers. I covered his hands with mine as he padded his fingertips across my face. Suddenly he broke down and cried.

"I was so scared, Ichigo…When I woke up today I could see nothing but darkness…I was worried that I'd never see you again!"

"Don't worry, I'm here now…But why didn't you have the tumour removed?" I wanted to know. I hugged him tightly and he did the same.

"Because…because I wanted to live a bit longer. The doctor said that the chance of me surviving the operation was very little; going through chemotherapy would have alerted you guys of my illness. Whereas if I go on like this then I've got more time to spend with you, even if it's just a little…"

"You're so silly, Ishida." I whispered into his hair and sobbed silently. I thought about what he just said. He said he wanted to spend more time with me – so I should make him happy, right? I quickly wiped my eyes dry.

"Want to take a walk outside?" I asked him and he nodded. I helped him stand up and hooked his arm around my own. "You can rely on me. Hold me tight and I'll lead you wherever you go."

Ishida didn't respond at once, but instead he smiled.

"Thanks for being so kind to me, Ichigo."

We walked out into the garden arm in arm, both enjoying the warm rays of the sun as it shone down on us.

********

***Ishida***

For the past few days, Ichigo has visited me frequently whenever he could. I'm actually feeling a lot better actually, if not for the fact that I got progressively weaker every day. Sado and Rukia often came to visit me too.

Today was Ichigo's day off and he came to visit me early. We decided to go out of the hospital and spend the day around Karakura Town instead. After he signed me out at reception, we walked hand in hand towards the local park.

"How're you feeling today?" He asked me while placing a kiss on my cheeks.

"I feel great because you're here with me." I grinned, leaning closer to him. "How's work, you managing alright?"

His muscles tensed before he replied, "Yeah, of course I can manage! Don't worry about it."

"You're lying to me again, aren't you?" I said accusingly. "I told you to look after your business first!"

"But you're the most important person in my life, Ishida."

"Ichigo…"

"Hey do you want to have some ice cream?" He tried to change the subject.

Sighing, I let him lead me to the ice cream parlour. On the way there we bumped into a friend of his on the pavement of a main road.

"Ichigo, is that you?" A girl's voice said.

"Inoue? It's been a long time since I last saw you!" Ichigo said excitedly. I pulled my hand from his, sensing that he needed to talk to his friend alone.

"It's OK, I'll stay here." I said reassuringly to him. He led me to stand beside the rails before he walked back to his former girlfriend.

Listening alone to the traffics on the road, I had time to think about the past few days clearly. Ichigo was lying to me about work yet again; I was sure I'm a hindrance to his career, his everything. Feeling guilty and coming to a decision, I immediately wanted to talk to him about breaking up our relationship.

I called out his name in all directions, but he didn't reply; having no bearings whatsoever I started to wander aimlessly, trying to find him. Suddenly a horn blared loud and very close to me, and too late I found myself standing in the middle of the road and…

…Someone jumped out at the last minute and saved me. The car hit us full on and if it wasn't for this person, I would have probably been dead by now. The impact of the crash had us rolling across the tarmac, finally coming to a stop along a fair distance down the road. The person was weakly whispering something to me.

It was Ichigo; his voice weak, labouring to breathe.

"Ishida, I love you. See you in heaven…"

Then he was quiet.

"Ishida, I love you…"

In shock and pain, I reached out my hands towards him and I touched something sticky. It was blood…

"See you in heaven…"

"Why did this happen? I don't want this! God, oh god, PLEASE…!!"

********************

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

I screamed and sat up.

I was in hospital.

I fumbled for my glasses and put them on.

It was ten o'clock in the morning. Sado was sitting beside me, asleep.

The sunlight was shining into the room, lighting up the place.

Sado, the room, the sunlight…

"I can see again! What happened? Why am I here?" I exclaimed confusedly to myself. I pinched myself, slapped myself, and pinched again. I felt the pain, real as life.

At my loud commotion Sado woke up. Well anyone would, really. I grabbed hold of him and shook him awake.

"Sado! What happened? Why am I here? Where's Ichigo?" I screeched at him, wanting to clear the confusion in my head. But all he did was enveloping me into a bear hug.

"Thank goodness Ishida, you're finally awake!" He cried. "Take it easy! What's wrong?"

Hence I told him about what happened. When I finished he looked at me, confused.

"It's true that you HAD brain cancer, but the doctors performed an emergency operation on you at the very last minute. Even though the operation was very successful, you've been asleep for almost a year since then."

"I've been asleep for ALMOST A YEAR?!" I exclaimed incredulously. Which means all those things that I thought happened were ALL JUST A DREAM???

"Yes. Kurosaki's fine; he's signing a contract overseas at the moment. Our business has expanded during the past year; I'm now the person in charge of the Karakura Town branch…" He continued to explain about what really happened, when a nurse knocked and came in. I recognised her immediately.

"Inoue?"

***

***Ichigo***

After five long hours on the plane I finally set foot in Karakura Town again. I rushed back here immediately from overseas when I received a call from Inoue, my former girlfriend who now works in Karakura Hospital.

I hailed a taxi quickly, got into it and hollered, "Karakura Hospital please!" to the driver who nodded in reply. Putting my briefcase beside me and staring out of the window, adrenaline rushed through me. Hope everything's alright, I thought nervously as I forced myself to calm down.

My cell phone started ringing, startling me out of my lapse in concentration. I got the phone out of my trouser pocket.

"Kurosaki speaking."

"Kurosaki-kun! Please hurry to Karakura Hospital! He's…just hurry!"

"Wait…" But Inoue's already hung up on me.

"Hey can you speed up? I've just got an emergency call from hospital." I leaned forward and said to the driver who sped up as best as he could.

Upon arriving at the hospital I found Inoue at the entrance, already waiting for me.

"You're finally here! Follow me!" she said as she leads me upstairs to Ishida's room. "I heard you flew back from an important meeting overseas?"

I then told her about my meeting with my client - how we just finished signing the contract when I received a phone call from the hospital. But who cares about the contract right now?

Soon we arrived outside a private hospital room and I unceremoniously burst through the door, only to find Ishida sitting up on the hospital bed with Chad by his side. Unbidden tears flooded into my eyes, blurring my vision as we hurried to his bedside. Sado stood up and left with Inoue, leaving us alone. My heart leaped with joy as I looked at my lover, to acknowledge the fact that…

…Ishida was awake!

"I-is that you…Ichigo?" Ishida said as he cupped my chin with his hands.

"Ishida, you…you're finally awake!!" I cried as I embraced him excitedly. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too!" He said and pecked me lightly on my cheeks.

With our eyes locked in a loving gaze we caressed each other, kissing passionately.

"I love you, Ishida."

"I love you too, Ichigo!"

********************

We walked hand in hand to work, both of us now 19 years old. Our detective agency, Shinigami Detectives & Co., has been very successful over the past year. I looked at my lover, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked me.

"What would you like to eat today?" I wanted to know.

"I want to eat…" He listed the things he had in mind and I smiled.

A lot of bizarre things have happened last year, but we went through them all together, supporting each other. I cherished everyone around me more, now that I've been given a new lease of life and barely escaped the gods of death. Our love deepened with time and last week Ichigo asked me to marry him, to which I instantly agreed. I blushed as I remembered the good memories.

Suddenly Ichigo stopped walking and I turned back to him. He pulled me into his embrace as his arms wrapped around me.

I hugged him back, our bodies fitted perfectly together as one, and we smiled happily at each other as we shared a quick kiss. Realising that we're almost late we ran off together, hand in hand in the lovely morning sunshine.

With him as my guiding light, I know I'll always be happy and safe wherever I go.

* * *

**Comments are very much appreciated as always!**


End file.
